Silver the Hedgehog: Iblis
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: COMPLETE. His world has been left in ruins for over a hundred years and poeple lived on without hope. But now Silver has a chance to change that by traveling to the past and defeating the Iblis Trigger.
1. Hopeless Future

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter One: Hopeless Future 

It has been two hundred years since Sonic and his friends raced across the legendary Babylon Garden and things have only gotten worse since then. Eggman had perished in a cataclysmic explosion, taking Tails, Cream and all of Station Square with him. Knuckles died from an unknown disease that was said to be caused by long exposure of the Master Emeralds power. Devastated by Knuckles death, Rouge went mad and took her own life. Shadow was assassinated by an unknown assailant and Kumori went missing. Amy was never found and Sonic died of a broken heart. And that wasn't even the worst of it. For reasons unknown, the entire world was slowly being burned away by an eternal flame that could not be taken out.

Now, two hundred years later, the world was dark and bleak with no hope of living. The skies were always black and the city was covered in flames and lava. But floating high above the flames was the final hope of the world ever returning to peace. This final hope was a 14 year old grey hedgehog with two arching quills sticking out of his back like Sonic and Shadow, five quills sticking out of his forehead with two longer quills sticking out of the back and white fur mane that reached from his chest, all around his neck and to his back. He wore white gloves with cyan circles on them and golden bracelets. He also had black, white and teal boots with golden bands at the top of them. He was Silver the Hedgehog, the psychokinetic hero of the future. Silver was using his psychokinetic powers to float around the city to search for his most hated enemy

"This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place. Where we are forced to live in eternal fear and darkness. Life is a struggle and people live on without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point...to the flames" Silver narrated. While Silver was floating, a large spike of flame erupted from the surface of the earth in front of him. Using his psychokinetic powers, Silver created a screw of energy to get rid of the spike. "These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in there path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The flames of disaster known as Iblis." Silver continued his narration. "Silver!" A female voice called out his name.

Silver looked to the side to see a young female jumping across the buildings rooftops. The female was a 14 year old Lavender cat with four tendrils of hair being binded together by a red ring and a red jewel embedded in her forehead. She wore a violet coat with a golden collar (could be a necklace, I'm not sure), white form-fitting trousers, white gloves with fur-lined cuffs, a pair of magenta and white shoes with fur-lined collars. She was Blaze the Cat, the pyrokinetic heroine and Silver's best friend. "Blaze! What's wrong?" Silver questioned. "He's appeared again." Blaze said as she pointed to the direction she came from. With a look of determination in his eyes, Silver flew off into the direction that blaze pointed with Blaze following close behind.

After flying over the entire City, Silver found himself staring at a large tornado of flames that had erupted from the earth. Blaze jumped down from the building she was on and landed next to Silver. "So, where is he?" Silver asked. "he's here. I can feel it." Blaze said calmly. Just then, several tiger like creature made of lava and rock jumped out of the tornado and landed in front of Silver and Blaze. "Told you he was here." Blaze said.

The lava tigers jumped and the duo, But silver used his psychokinetic powers to push them back. "Come on, you infernal beasts!" Silver yelled at the lava tigers. Unknown to Silver, a group of fire birds flew behind and dived right at him. "Silver! Behind you!" Blaze warned. Silver looked back at fire birds that were diving at him, but he too busy holding the lava tigers to defend himself. Seeing that her friend was in danger, Blaze used her pyrokinetic ability to cover her entire body in flames and leaps off the ground. In the air, Blaze held her claws out and twirled into a fiery tornado to strike at the fire birds and destory them. Seeing that he was safe, Silver flung the lava tigers to the nearby wall and destory them.

"You really need to watch your back, Silver." Blaze said to him. "I can't do everything on my own." Silver told her. "I know that, but it would make me fell better if I knew that weren't always in danger." Blaze said. "Do you not realize it by now, Blaze?! Every seond of our lives is filled with danger and if we don't take a risk, we will all die!" Silver yelled in anger. Blaze held her head down in sadness. It was not often that Silver would yell at Blaze with so much anger. Something must be upsetting him. After seeing that his words had hurt Blaze, Silver was about to apologize until he noticed that the firery tornado had disappeared.

Blaze then snapped out of her sad state and says "he's here!" Just then, a large humanoid monster made of lava and rocks with four long arms and an armored demon head appeared from the lava below. It was Iblis, the flames of disaster. Iblis gave out a mighty roar as he was once again faced with his inferiating enemy, Silver. "Come on you monster!" Silver challenged

Iblis started attacking by opening its chest and luanching a barrage of fireballs. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to create a force field that protected him and Blaze from the assult. "Silver! Aim for the the armored head! That has to be its weak point!" Blaze shouted to Silver. "Got it!" Silver shouted back as he released the force field around them. Iblis once again released a barrage of fireballs from its chest, but this time, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to catch them in midair. "I think these belong to you!" Silver shouted as he threw the fireballs back at Iblis head. Iblis roared in pain as his own attack backfired.

"Take that!" Silver boasted. Angered by Silver, Iblis grabbed a the road next to him and broke off a section of it. "I can tell that is not good." Silver said. Iblis then threw the section of road directly on Silver. Silver tried to stop it with his psychokinetic powers, but the road was too heavy to hold and Silver was a sitting duck. Before the road could fall on Silver, Blaze jumped out of nowhere and pushed Silver away in time. Silver saw that he was safe, but Blaze was not so lucky. To save Silver, Blaze had to take the hit for him and was buried underneath the rubble. Silver quickly ran to her side and asks "Blaze, are you all right?!" "Silver, I can't...move." Blaze said weakly before she blacked out.

Silver was now furious. Iblis had nearly killed his best friend and was not about to let this monster get away with it. Using his rage to fuel his psychokinetic powers, Silver lifted all the rubble off of Blaze and lunged it at Iblis head. The combined force of the attack broke off all the armor around Iblis head. Silver picked up to knocked out Blaze in his arms and set her down in a safe location away from Iblis. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Silver said quietly to Blaze before running back to fight Iblis.

Silver had returned to finish off what was left of Iblis. "I am going to make you pay for what you did, you monster!" Silver yelled at the flames of disaster. Iblis reeled back it ugly head before throwing it back to breath a large stream of fire at Silver. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to create a force field to protect himself from the fire, but was losing strength fast. Silver knew that he wouldn't be able to hold up the force field for long and needed to come up with a plan. Out of the corner of his eye, Silver saw a fireball that Iblis had luanched earlier and thought it was his only chance of survival. "I hope this works." Silver said as he used his psychokinetic powers to pick up the fire ball while still holding up the force field. With a quick motion of his hand, the fireball landed dead center at Iblis head to stop his attack.

Silver released the force field and collapsed to his knees from exhastion while he watched Iblis sink back into the lava, defeated. Silver has able to gather enough strength to get back to his feet when Blaze had returned. "It looks like you stopped him for now." Blaze said to Silver. "But he'll just rise up again from the ashes like it always does." Silver said as he banged his fist into a nearby pole. "What's the point of all this? It'll never end." Silver said hopelessly. Blaze had figured that was the reason why Silver had been acting strange lately. It was hard to imagine, the very person that had given her hope was now giving up his. "Calm down, Silver." Blaze said calmly to her compainion. "Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?" Silver questioned. "By knowing the truth, of course." A shadowy voice came from behind.

Silver and Blaze turned around and looked up the rubble to find the mysterious newcomer. The newcomer appeared to be exactly like Shadow, only his fur was lighter, his highlights were grey and he had no mouth. "Just as a flower comes from a seed or a chicken from an egg, everthing has an origion." The Shadow copy said. "You need to find the being origionally responcible for this catastrophe." The Shadow copy continued. "Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me, do you know who it is?" Silver asked. The Shadow copy stared at Silver for a moment before jumping down in front of him.

"To fix this current timeline, you need to change the past first." The Shadow copy said. "But, that's impossible." Silver stated. "With my help, you can. You see, I hold the power to travel through time itself." The Shadow copy said. "No way!" Silver said in disbelief. "To change the past, you must first eliminate the idividual responsible for freeing Iblis in the first place. The Iblis Trigger." The Shadow copy said. "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" Silver asked. The Shadow copy nodded his head and says "The Day of Disaster. It was that day, 200 years ago, that Iblis was freed from his seal. And you have this person to thank for that." The Shadow copy then handed the purple chaos emerald to Silver.

Silver grabbed the chaos emerald and soon saw an image of Sonic standing in the middle of a field of flames appeared in his mind. "I see it! So, that blue hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger?" Silver questioned. "Blue hedgehog..." Blaze said. The blue hedgehog sounded familiar to Blaze, but she didn't know where she heard it. "I will send us back in time. To the point where the Iblis Trigger was alive." The Shadow copy said as he created a ball of purple energy in his hands. The purple energy soon expanded to cover all three of them before they disappeared.

Unknown to any of them, Black Doom, Erazor Djinn and their mysterious master were watching the entire plot unfold. "You must be joking! You can't expect me to believe that you are going to bring Shadow into our ranks!" Black Doom said in anger, remembering the day Shadow sent him to hell. "That wasn't Shadow." Their mysterois master said. "Then who was it?" Erazor Djinn asked. "That was the demon of shadows, Mephiles the Dark" their mysterious master said as he gave out his signature spine chilling laugh.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	2. Jungle Fever

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Two: Jungle Fever

In the abandon Jungle ruins outside Soleanna, a ball of purple energy appeared and Silver jumped out from it. "Where am I?" Silver asked as he examined his new surroundings. It wasn't long until Silver noticed that neither Blaze nor Mephiles was with him. "Blaze? Blaze, where are you?!" Silver called out to his friend, but she was nowhere to be found. "I guess we all got separated." Silver concluded. Without Blaze around, Silver began to feel insecure about himself. His mind then trailed off when he took another look at his surroundings. "This is so amazing." Silver said. Everything was bright and flourishing; unlike the world he lived in the future, where it was always dark and had the scent of death loomed. "To save all this, I must fight to protect the future." Silver said with determination.

Silver tried to use his psychokinetic powers on himself to levitate across the jungle, but for some reason, he was only able to float three feet in the air before dropping back down to the ground. "What the?" Silver questions. Silver then looks to a large boulder on the other side and tries to test his psychokinetic powers by lifting it. As he expected, he was able to lift the boulder with no problem at all. He then tried to pick up a second boulder, but suddenly felt a great strain in his mind and it was too much for him to handle. Silver dropped both boulders as he fell to his knees. "My powers. They must have been weakened when I traveled through time." Silver concluded. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." Silver said as he ran off into the deeper part of the jungle.

Silver then ran to a small lake with one lotus pad swimming in it. Silver looked up saw a cliff that might be able to lead him out of the jungle. "But how am I going to get up there when I can't levitate?" Silver questioned. While Silver was thinking, Silver subconsciously kicked a small pebble to the lake. But the pebble landed on the lotus pad and bounced high up high into the air. That gave Silver an idea. "I may not have all my powers, but I should have just enough to get me by this crazy maze." Silver said. Silver jumped on the lotus pad and used his psychokinetic powers to hold himself down and launch himself into the air.

Silver landed on the cliff above and turned left to walk down the path. During his walk, Silver felt like he could collapse any second. "I used too much force in that jump. If I'm not careful, I could kill myself from the strain." Silver said to himself. Silver then found himself facing a wall made of logs with several metal boxes on the side. "Something isn't right here." Silver said suspiciously. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to pick up the metal boxes and threw them at the wall to break it down. Silver walked past the destroyed wall and took a quick glance around for anything that might seem strange to him. A clicking sound soon reached Silver's ear and Silver jumped out of the way as several gunshots were aimed at him.

Silver looked up ahead and saw two white mechs with gun arms aimed at Silver. "Ok, now that's strange." Silver said. The mechs open fired as the shot at Silver with there guns. Silver quickly ducked behind a metal box to avoid it. "So that's how they want to play, huh?" Silver said as he used his psychokinetic powers to lift the box and charge at the mechs. With the box being used as a shield, the mechs bullets could touch Silver and were crushed when silver threw the box at them. Silver felt exhausted as he once again overexerted himself. "Darn it. I can't fight the Iblis Trigger like this. When will it end" Silver said, referring to his powers.

Silver looked to the right and saw a log hanging to a tree. "That might help." Silver said as he jumped on top of the log. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to pull back the log and let go of it to send him flying across the lake. When Silver landed he found himself face-to-face with a flying mechs that had four drills sticking out of it. "It's never easy, is it?" Silver said to himself. The mech opened a hatch from it's head and fired out a numerous missiles at Silver. But Silver fought back by grabbing the missiles with his psychokinetic powers. "I think these belong to you." Silver said as he threw the missiles straight back to destroy the mech.

Then suddenly, a large turtle popped out from under the water and look straight at Silver. Silver looked back for a while before he asks "What?" The turtle motions it head to it shell, telling Silver to jump on it. "This turtle is acting very strange. But right now I could use all the help I can get." Silver said. Silver jumped on the turtles shell and the turtle started to swim to another part of the jungle. Silver took the time to rest on the turtles shell and try to regain all the strength he had lost during his struggle for survival. Unfortunately for Silver, the turtle ride didn't last long enough to let him rest.

Silver sat up and saw a thick vine dangling above his head. "I am supposed to climb that?" Silver asked the turtle. The turtle nodded its head yes. "Note to self. Never ask for help from a giant turtle." Silver said to himslef as he started to climb up the vine. Silver pulled himself up the wall that the vine was attached to and started blowing on his burning hands. "Who knew you could get rope burn from climbing a wet vine." Silver said as he continued to cool down his hands.

But while Silver was tending to his hands, six flying mechs surrounded Silver from all sides. Silver finally took notice of the flying mechs presence and prepared to defend himself. "I really don't have time for you guys." Silver said as he used his psychokinetic powers to grab one of the flying mechs and throw it at another mech to destroy them. Another mech fired two missiles at Silver, but Silver grabbed them with his psychokinetic powers and hurtled them back at the mech and one other mech. With only two mechs remaining, Silver grabbed two nearby boxes with his psychokinetic powers and crushed the mechs under the weight. Silver fell to his knees as he was exhausted from using his powers too much. "I don't...think I can...last much longer." Silver said panting.

Just as Silver was ready to drop, two wasp-like mechs and a large muscular mech dropped from out of nowhere. "You have got to be kidding me." Silver said. The wasps attacked Silver with five missiles each, which Silver caught with his remaining psychokinetic powers. Unfortunately, Silver was too busy with the missiles to see the large mech run up to him and drive the poor exhausted hedgehog into the ground. Using what strength he had remaining, Silver redirected the ten missiles into three different directions. One missile was sent to each wasp mech and the other eight were sent directly at the large mech. Fortunately for Silver, the missiles were strong enough to destroy all the remaining mech. "I'd say that's a job well done." Silver said weakly before blacking out.

But while Silver was out cold, Mephiles was watching Silver's entire struggle from the very beginning. "Hmm. Even without all his powers, he seems to be quite strong. Maybe he will be able to kill Sonic after all. Just as long as I make sure that he remains separate from that cursed fire freak." Mephiles said as he started to walk away.

* * *

In the beautiful beach of Wave Ocean, a purple ball of energy appeared and Blaze jumped out from it. Blaze looked around and found herself standing on a beautiful beach with the ocean lapping at her feet. "So this is the past, huh? It's more beautiful then I ever imagined, wouldn't you agree, Silver?" Blaze asked her companion. No reply came. "Silver?" Blaze asked again. Blaze looked back and saw that Silver and Mephiles were no longer with her. "This is bad. I hope Silver is ok. He's pretty insecure when he is alone. Please be ok, Silver." Blaze prayed silently. "Blue hedgehog. If I find the Iblis Trigger, then there is a good chance I'll find Silver as well." Blaze thought. With her target in mind, Blaze walked down the beach to begin her search for the Iblis Trigger.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	3. Meeting Mach

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Three: Meeting Mach

Silver had woken up from his small coma a few hours back and escaped the savage jungle without anymore problems. Silver was now in Soleanna, the city of water, hoping he would find the Iblis Trigger here. Silver used whatever psychokinetic powers he had left to levitate for a short period of time before dropping down onto one of the many towers in the city. "At least some of my powers have returned, but its still might not be enough to defeat the Iblis Trigger." Silver said frustrated. All of a sudden, the sound of engines reached Silver's ear and Silver looked over toward the sound. To his surprise, when he looked over, he found the person he had been looking for, the Iblis Trigger. "I've finally found him...The Iblis Trigger." Silver said as he jumped off the tower.

Unfortunately for Silver, he didn't notice the red and grey blur headed the direction he was falling to and they both collided with each other. "Ahh!" Silver shouted as he was bowled over by the unknown person. "Whoa Sonic, watch where you're going next time, will ya." The person said as he sat up. The person got a good look at Silver and noticed that he wasn't Sonic. "Hey! You're not Sonic! Watch where your jumping, you idiot!" the person yelled at Silver. Silver sat up and saw none other then Mach. "Why don't you watch where your running!" Silver shouted back as he got back to his feet. "You looking for a fight?!" Mach yelled as he got to his feet. "I don't have time for this. I have a very important mission and I can't afford to get side tracked." Silver said as he looked back towards the direction the Iblis Trigger was.

Unfortunately because Silver as too busy having a "conversation" with Mach, the Iblis Trigger ran off to an unknown location. "Hey! Where'd he go? He must have run off!" Silver said in frustration. "Uh...were you looking for someone? If you were, I guess it would be my fault for losing him." Mach said honestly. "Ah...its okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still somewhere around here. I'm sure I can still find him" Silver said calmly to reassure his new friend. "Then I guess I could help you." Mach said. "What?" Silver said in surprise of Mach's offer. "I'm looking for someone too. And you know what they say "two heads are better then one." If you help me find Sonic, I'll help you find the guy you're looking for." Mach offered. "He does have a point. Finding the Iblis Trigger in a place like this could be very difficult. I could use all the help I can get." Silver thought. "All right, I'll help." Silver said. "Good. By the way, I'm Mach." Mach introduced himself. "Silver." Silver introduced himself. "Well, Silver, I suggest we start looking before we lose their trails." Mach said as he started dragging Silver along by his arm. "Hey, wait!" Silver shouted.

Mach continued to drag Silver along until they found themselves in the central plaza of Soleanna. "What are we doing here?" Silver ask as he pried his arm from Mach's grip. "The central plaza is filled with all sorts of people who have traveled all over Soleanna." Mach explained. "And?" Silver said, not understanding where Mach was going with this. "There are bound to be people who have seen Sonic and the guy we are looking for." Mach continued to explain. "That's brilliant." Silver said. "Let's split up and come back to the fountain in one hour." Mach said. "Got it." Silver said as they both ran off in different directions.

Silver started his search by going to a nearby outdoors café. Silver took a seat at the counter and called to the server. "Hey!" Silver called out. The server walks in front of Silver and asks "Can I get you anything, sir." "No, what I really need is..." Silver was cut off by the server. "Wait a second! You're Sonic the Hedgehog!" The server shouted. "No, I am not Sonic the Hedgehog. My name is silver." Silver corrected the server. "Sorry, my mistake." The server apologized. "Listen, I need information about the whereabouts of a blue hedgehog." Silver told him. "A blue hedgehog? Oh yeah, I remember hearing one of my customers talking about a blue hedgehog." The server said. "Where is he?!" Silver questioned eagerly. "Last I heard, he was in Dusty Desert." The server told him. Having the information he needed, Silver jumped out of his chair and ran off, shouting "Thanks!"

Mach decided to start his search at the coastline. Mach then walks up to a hotdog vendor and says. "Hey. can you help me?" The vendor looked around, but he did see anyone there. "Hello?" the vendor said. "Down here, bub." Mach said. The vendor looked down and saw Mach. "Oh, didn't see ya there." The vendor said. "Yeah, whatever. Listen I need information." Mach said. "Information? About what?" the vendor asked. "I need to know the location of Sonic the Hedgehog." Mach said. "Sonic the Hedgehog. Yeah, I heard of him. Rumor has it that he is in Dusty Desert." The vendor said. "And that would be where?" Mach asked. "Just north of the town." The vendor answered. "Ok, thanks." Mach said before he ran back into town.

An hour later, Silver and Mach nearly ran into each other again, shouting "I know where he is!" "the guy I'm looking for is in Dusty Desert." Silver told Mach. "Really? that's where Sonic is too." Mach said. "That's good. Now all we have to do is figure out where Dusty Desert is." Silver said. "I know. It's just north of this place." Mach said to him. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving." Silver said as he ran off with Mach following close behind.

* * *

Silver and Mach were exploring the desert and Mach seemed to be acting very strange. Mach was jumping all around the place, probably trying to look for Sonic. "Hmm...I sense Sonic's presence here. I know he's here." Mach said as he jumped down from a boulder and landed next to Silver. "How do you know for sure?" Silver asked. "Just call it my intuition." Mach said. Silver looked at Mach like he was crazy and thought "What am I doing." Mach noticed Silver's look and says. "Hey, don't worry. If the rumors are true, then we'll find the guy you're looking in this desert along with Sonic." Silver shook his head in annoyance, but then seemed to take a great interest in the desert. "This looks so beautiful." Silver said. "What? You mean this desert?" Mach asked. "Everything here is so great here, isn't it? The sky is gorgeous and everyone's happy." Silver said. "You don't get out much, do you, Silver." Mach said. "Never mind. Come on, let's go." Silver said as he ran off with Mach following close behind.

Silver and Mach soon entered and temple somewhere out in the desert. "Why do you think there is a temple out in the middle of the desert?" Silver asked. "This doesn't seem like any ordinary temple." Mach said. Just as Mach said that, several crab-like mechs jump down from the ceiling with four white mechs. "Not these guys again." Silver said. "They're Eggman's robots." Mach said. "Eggman? What does he want with me?" Silver asked. "Well, if he's anything like the rest of us. He probably thinks your Sonic." Mach said. "Augh! Why does everyone think I'm Sonic?!" Silver questioned.

The crab mechs jumped towards Silver and Mach, but the duo jumped out of the way so they would miss. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to lift a few rocks close to him and threw them at the spider mechs. The mechs didn't seem harmed by the rock, but the rocks were only used as a distraction. When they weren't looking, Silver jumped in the middle of the group and used his psychokinetic powers to short-circuit the mechs. Silver then used his psychokinetic powers to grab hold of the crab mechs and throw to the opposite sides of the wall. "It's good to know I'm getting my powers back." Silver said to himself.

But while he wasn't looking, the four white mechs sneaked up behind Silver and aimed their guns at his head. Silver heard their guns click and turned around to find one of their guns pointed directly at his forehead. The mech was about to fire when its gun was crushed by an unknown force. "What?" Silver questioned. All of a sudden, the white mech was lifted off the floor and hurtled at the wall and was destroyed. The other three mechs fired their guns at the spot where the destroyed mech once stood; hoping to hit whatever caused it. All of a sudden, one of the mechs gun arms was forced to change directions and shoot at the other two mechs. When the other two were destroyed, the last mechs head was crushed and fell over.

"What just happened?" Silver questioned. "I happened." Mach's voice came from nowhere. It was at that time that Silver noticed that Mach was missing. "Mach? Where are you?" Silver asked. His answer soon came when he felt something hit the back of his head. "Hey!" Silver shouted. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." Mach said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Would you mind explaining to me what just happened?" Silver asked. "You like it? It's a new invisibility function I added to my suit." Mach said. "Uh...yeah, sure." Silver said uneasily.

Just then, a flying television (like the one from Shadow the Hedgehog) floated down in front of Silver and Mach and Eggman ugly face appeared on the screen. "Sonic. I wasn't expecting you to be back so..." Eggman trailed off as he got a good look at Silver. "Wait a minute! You're not Sonic!" Eggman shouted. "Finally. Someone figured it out." Silver said. "Where is Sonic, Eggman?" Mach demanded. "If you're looking for Sonic, he's not here. Better luck next time." Eggman said the TV flew off. "I can't believe we went through all this for nothing." Silver said as he kicked the ground in frustration.

But while Silver was having a fit, Mephiles was high above them, very disappointed in Silver's ability to find the Iblis Trigger. "This is taking too long. If he doesn't kill Sonic soon, then all my plans will go to waste." Mephiles said. Mephiles held out his hand and formed a small ball of purple energy in his hand. "Maybe, I could offer him some assistance." Mephiles said as he threw the ball of energy at Silver and Mach. The ball soon expanded and completely covered Silver and Mach. "What's going on?" Mach asked. "I don't know." Silver answered. They started to struggle for a while before completely disappearing.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	4. Is It Right?

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Four: Is It Right?

In the central plaza of Soleanna, a ball of purple energy appears in the sky with Silver and Mach jumping out of it. "Hey! We're back in Soleanna! But how did we get back here?" Mach asked. "Mephiles. He must have brought us here." Silver said. "Mephiles? Is he a friend of yours?" Mach asked. "I'm not really sure anymore." Silver said. "Well, there has to be a reason he brought us here. I say we split up and look around. Maybe if we're lucky, maybe we'll find the guys we're looking for." Mach said as he ran off. "Hey! Wait! Ahh...what the point?" Silver asked himself as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Silver was sitting at the café he had found earlier, thinking about what was going on with Mephiles and the Iblis Trigger. "Is Mephiles watching me or something? How did he know I was in Dusty Desert? He must have brought me here because the Iblis Trigger is here. But if that's true, then why doesn't he destroy it himself. What is Mephiles really planning?" Silver continually questions in his mind. "Hey, buddy, how have you been. Judging by the look on your face, I guess you didn't find who you were looking for. Here, on the house" The server said as he placed a glass of water in front of Silver. "Thanks." Silver said as he took a drink of the water. Silver sets the water down and asks "I don't understand. How hard can it be to find a blue hedgehog in a place like this?" "A blue hedgehog? I think I saw him." A man next to silver said. Silver looks to the man and asks "What? Where?". "A couple of block south from here. I believe he was escorting the princess around town" The man answered. Gaining this new piece of information, Silver jumped out of his chair and ran in the direction the man told him.

* * *

Sonic was walking around the town of Soleanna with a red haired woman wearing a royal white gown. She was Elise, the princess of Soleanna. They were just walking until Sonic suddenly stops. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Elise asked. Suddenly, Sonic grabs Elise and jumped away as a green blast of energy nearly hits them. "What was that?" Sonic asked. "I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger." Silver said as he used his psychokinetic powers to levitate to the ground. "Your actions will condemn us all." Silver claimed. Sonic sets Elise down and asks "Who are you?" "My name is Silver." Silver answered. "For the future of the world, I will destroy you!" Silver exclaimed. "Elise! Hide!" Sonic shouted to Elise before she ran off to find a safe place to hide.

"Come, you monster!" Silver shouts to Sonic. "Hey! Who are you calling a monster?!" Sonic says as he jumps into the air. Once in the air, Sonic changes into his ball form and used his homing attack on Silver. But Silver wasn't afraid of Sonic's attack. Instead, he held out his hand to use his psychokinetic powers to grab hold of Sonic and force him out of his ball form. "What?!" Sonic exclaims, completely surprised that Silver could do this. "Do you really think you can stop me with such weak attacks?" Silver said confidently. Silver then holds out his other hand to pick up a nearby table with his psychokinetic powers. Silver threw the table at Sonic, which sent him flying and crashed into a nearby wall. It had become painfully obvious to Sonic that he couldn't win against Silver.

Silver walks over and kneels down to the defeated Sonic. "Humph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?" Silver asks. "What do you mean?" Sonic questions. "It doesn't matter. For the future of the world, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!" Silver Exclaimed. Silver raises his hand to finish off Sonic until he felt someone send a powerful kick to his chest. "What?" Silver questions as he looked around and found no one there. Suddenly, Mach appeared out of nowhere using the invisibility function of his suit. "Mach!" Silver and Sonic exclaim at the same time. "Get out of my way, Mach! This is my mission!" Silver tells him. "Absolutely not! If you want to get to him, then you'll have to go through me first!" Mach tells him. "I didn't want to do this, Mach. But you left me with no choice. "Silver said. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to lift Mach off the ground and hurtle him towards a nearby wall. Once Mach collides with the wall, he falls hard on to the ground to the ground. Once he hit the ground, Mach's helmet falls off, exposing his true identity to everyone.

"I am sorry, Mach. But you left me no choice. Now, I must destroy you so that I may save the future." Silver said. Silver walks next to Mach and raised his hand to finish him of until. "SONIC WIND!" Sonic's voice echoed. Suddenly, a blue whirlwind came out of nowhere and surrounds Silver. "What is this?" Silver questions. The whirlwind then shoots him straight up into the air. After hanging in the air for a while, Silver then begins to plummet towards the ground. Silver tried to use his psychokinetic powers to stop his fall, but it was too late and he landed directly on his head and blacked out.

"Hey, buddy, wake up." Silver could here a familiar voice as he slowly regained consciousness. Silver opened his eyes and saw the server from the café kneeling down next to him. "Oh...my head." Silver said as he sat up and tended to his throbbing head. "Whew. You had me worried for a moment, buddy." The server said. "How long have I been out?" Silver asks. "A couple of minutes." The server said. Silver quickly remembered that he was fighting the Iblis Trigger before he was knocked out cold. "Sorry, but I need to hurry." Silver said to the server before running back to the place where he fought the Iblis Trigger.

Silver ran back to the spot where he Sonic and found Sonic and Mach _really_ close to each other. Silver decided to break them up by using his psychokinetic powers to lift them both up into the air and throw them at nearby walls. Silver walked up to Sonic and says "This time, you won't get away." Silver raised his hand to finish Sonic, again, and was stopped, again, when he heard Elise's scream. Sonic and Silver looked over and saw Elise being taken away by Eggmans new Eggmobile. "Elise? Wait!" Sonic shouted as he tried to catch her. But Silver wasn't about to let him get away. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to hit Sonic in the back and forced him to the ground on his knees. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this!" Silver exclaimed as he prepared a blast psychokinetic energy in his hand. He was about to throw it until. "Stop!" a female voice came from the side.

Suddenly, Mach jumped between them and, to Silver's surprise, found out that Mach was actually a girl (Shocking isn't it). "For the last time, Mach! Get out of my way!" Silver shouted at her. "No!" Mach said sternly. Sonic gets back to his feet and looks back to Mach, saying "Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it." Sonic then ran off to save Elsie. "I can tell just by looking at you, your real name isn't Mach. So then, who are you?" Silver asked. "My name is Amy Rose." Amy answered. "Well, Amy, I suggest you get out of the way. I finally found him and I won't let him get away." Silver said. "So the person you were looking for was Sonic? Were you planning to kill him?" Amy asks. "He responsible for destroying my world." Silver told her. "That's crazy! Sonic would never do that!" Amy told him. "But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world! So I must-" Silver was cut off by Amy. "No! I don't believe that. Even if that was true." Amy told him. "If I had to choose between the world and Sonic. I would choose Sonic!" Amy told Silver before turning her back towards him and chasing after Sonic.

* * *

Silver was shocked. Even after all he told her about the destruction of his world, she would still choose to protect Sonic with her life. Silver was later found sitting at the coastline, thinking about what Amy had said to him. It wasn't soon after that Blaze had finally found him. "So this is where you are? I've been looking everywhere for you." Blaze said to Silver. Blaze noticed that Silver did say anything to her, but instead continued to look out to the ocean. Blaze knew that he only times Silver would ignore her was when he was angry or deeply troubled. "What's wrong?" Blaze asked. Silver looked back at Blaze and asks "Blaze...to kill someone to save the future of the world...is that really the right thing to do?" Blaze looked at Silver in disbelief. He knew the only way of saving the future was to kill the Iblis Trigger, so why is he starting to have second thoughts.

"You so naïve. Weather it's right or wrong, I can't really say." Blaze said honestly. "But what I do know is...if we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly the way it is." Blaze told him. Silver thought about this and found that Blaze was right. If they don't do anything, Iblis will never be stopped and he would continue to burn at their world. Silver jumped to his feet and says "Since he's after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll learn something new." Blaze nodded her head in agreement with Silver and they both ran south to the snowy peaks of Soleanna.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	5. Friends with a foe

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Five: Friends with a Foe

Silver and Blaze and Blaze were traveling in the snowy mountain region of Soleanna, in search of Eggman's top secret base. "Are you sure that Eggman's base is out here?" Silver questions Blaze. "Yes. I ran into Mephiles earlier and he told me where to find you. He also told me Eggman's base could be found somewhere in these mountains." Blaze told Silver. Blaze noticed that Silver had fallen unusually silent. "Is something wrong, Silver?" Blaze asks. "Don't you find it unusual that Mephiles seems to know everything? The Iblis Trigger, Eggman, us. It's as if Mephiles has been planning everything from the beginning." Silver said. "You know, you might actually be right. There is something strange about Mephiles." Blaze said.

Silver and Blaze continue to question their shadowy ally until the sound of a gun click reached their ears. Silver and Blaze looked up the hill and saw a row of six white mechs standing on top of it with their guns aimed at the duo. "Move!" Silver shouted. The white mechs open fired as Silver and Blaze as the two of them dived out of the way. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to pick up a pile of nearby boulders and hurled them at the mechs. Three of mechs were destroyed by the boulders while the other three were firing at Blaze, who was charging at them at full speed. Blaze jumped in the middle of the three mechs and uses her pyrokinetic powers to engulf her hands in flame and spin around to slice through the mechs armor.

Silver and Blaze were standing over the defeated mech, basking in victory. "You know, the Iblis Trigger make these guys look good." Silver said with a chuckle. "You met the Iblis Trigger!" Blaze said in surprise. Before Silver could answer her question, one of the mechs had enough energy remaining to fire a missile at them. Silver and Blaze quickly dodged the missile and watched it fly off to explode at the top of one of the mountains. The missile explosion caused a chain reaction that caused a giant snowball to fall off the mountain at headed towards Silver and Blaze. "So now what do we do?" Blaze asked. "The only thing we can do: RUN!" Silver shouted as the both ran like hell to escape to killer snowball. Silver used his psychokinetic powers on his feet to run faster and Blaze used her pyrokinetic powers on her feet to push herself forward. The snowball was still chasing them and the duo looked forward to find that they were head straight for a cliff.

"We're trapped!" Blaze exclaimed to Silver. "We have no choice. We have to jump it!" Silver shouted to Blaze. "Are you crazy?! We can't jump that!" Blaze exclaimed. "Do you have any better ideas?!" Silver shouted. Blaze took a quick look at the giant snowball behind them before saying "You better hope this works!" When Silver and Blaze reached the edge of the cliff, they both pushed down with their legs and jumped high off the ground. Silver, using his psychokinetic powers, was able to make it past the canyon below him. But Blaze, on the other hand, was not so lucky. While in the middle of the canyon, Blaze began to fall into it. At the last minute, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to pick up Blaze in midair and fly her back to safety. Unfortunately, Silver lost control of her direction and Blaze landed directly on top of Silver.

"Ow, that hurt." Silver said. "You're telling me." Blaze said as she rubbed her head. The two took a moment to realize the position they were in. Blaze was lying on top of Silver with their faces close together. You could see the fur on their faces turning the same fade of red as Knuckles. Finally snapping out her trance, Blaze quickly jumped off of Silver saying "Sorry." "No problem. It's really my fault anyway." Silver said as he got back to his feet. Silver and Blaze then noticed that they were now standing in front of a steel fortress door that looked like the entrance to Eggman's base. "This must be the place. Silver, use your powers to pry open the door." Blaze told him. "Got it." Silver said as he walked up to the steel door. Silver lifted his hands and used his psychokinetic powers to force the steel doors wide open. "Eggman should be inside. And if we're lucky, the Iblis Trigger as well." Silver said. "Then let's get moving." Blaze said.

As Silver and Blaze were about to pass the steel door, twelve red crabs mechs jumped out of the snowy ground and landed in front of the two. "Great, more of them." Silver said. Silver was about to use his psychokinetic powers to crush them, but Blaze suddenly grabbed his hands to stop him. "What?" Silver questioned. "Save your strength. Leave these guys to me." Blaze said. "All right. Good luck, Blaze." Silver said. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to levitate himself three feet above the ground and flew past the crab mechs at rapid speed.

While the crab mechs turned around to try and shoot down Silver, Blaze jumped on top of one of crab mechs and used her pyrokinetic powers to claw into the mechs core and destroy it. The other mechs faced Blaze once the ally was destroyed and fired their lasers at her. Blaze quickly back flipped to dodge the laser fire and lunged at them with her burning claws. Blaze dashed past four of the crab mechs and destroyed them in her wake. Now only seven remained, which seemed too easy for Blaze. Blaze felt something hit against her foot and looked down to find a small red ball. "What?" Blaze questioned. She then heard the ball beeping and figured that it might be explosive. Thinking fast, Blaze gave a mighty kick to the ball, which landed in the center of the remaining mechs. The ball the exploded, taking the crab mechs with it. "Whew. I hope Silver is having a much better time then I am." Blaze said to herself.

* * *

Speaking of Silver, Silver was ducking behind a stack off boxes as a search light nearly spotted him. "Oh man, what am I going to do? There are patrol mechs everywhere, making it impossible to move around. And to top it all off, if those search lights find me, this whole place will be swarming with mechs." Silver said to himself. The situation seemed hopeless from Silver's point of view. With absolutely nowhere to go, Silver couldn't advance any further to find Eggman or the Iblis Trigger. Just as Silver was about to give up, all the Mech and the search lights suddenly short-circuited and were shut down. "What the? What happened?" Silver said as he ran from his hiding spot and out into the open.

"So, you are Silver the Hedgehog. You don't seem as powerful as I imagined." A strange voice echoed through the field. Silver then see a small spark of green light before it expanded and formed into Black Doom. "Who are you?" Silver asked. "Who I am is of no importance. But you, Silver the Hedgehog, have proven to be a real threat to the Iblis Trigger." Black Doom said. "Wait. How do you know about the Iblis Trigger?" Silver asked. "Defeat me and all your questions will be answered." Black Doom said. "Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Silver shouted as he charged at Black Doom.

Silver first jumped at Black Doom, but Black Doom used chaos control to teleport behind Silver. "Too slow." Black Doom said as he swatted Silver five feet away. "Let us see how you handle this. SWIFT STRIKE!" Black Doom shouted. Just as Black Doom called out his attack, created a horizontal blade of energy and threw it at Silver. Silver got back to his feet and saw that blade headed his way fast. Think quickly, Silver created a force field to stop the attack, but failed as the attack was too strong and broke through the force field. "You're powers are inferior to mine. If cannot defeat me, then you will stand no chance against Iblis himself." Black Doom said. "We'll see about that!" Silver shouts as he charged at Black Doom again. This time, Black Doom decided to counter Silver's assault by creating five small meteors and throwing them at him. Silver then thought of an idea and used his psychokinetic powers to grab the five meteors and throw them back at Black Doom. Seeing that the meteors were headed at him, Black Doom decided to dispel his attack. But when he did, he found Silver flying at him and let him no room to counter. Silver delivered a fierce punch to Black Doom's face, but to his surprise, his punch went straight through Black Doom.

"What the?" Silver questioned. Silver looked back and saw Black Doom disappear into thin air. The sound of clapping reached Silver's ears and looked back to find Black Doom floating just behind him. "Well done, Silver. Your skills are far more powerful then I expected. And as such, I believe a reward is in order." Black Doom said. Black Doom grabbed an object from his cloak and threw it to Silver. Silver grabbed the object and look at it to find the blue chaos emerald. "What is this?" Silver asked. "That is a chaos emerald. With it, you will have the power to destroy the Flames of Disaster." Black Doom said. "Why are you helping me?" Silver asked. "Let's just say we have a common enemy and that enemy is not the Iblis Trigger." Black Doom said. "What?!" Silver shouted in surprise. "Heed my warning, Silver. Beware of Mephiles. He is not at all what he appears to be. Remember that." Black Doom said before using chaos control to teleport away. Silver looked at the chaos emerald for a moment before running back to Blaze. During this time, one question kept appearing in his mind.

"Who is Mephiles?"

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	6. Past vs Future

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Six: Past vs. Future

Silver and Blaze had returned to the town of Soleanna after their little adventure at Eggman's base. Silver was telling Blaze about the fight with Black Doom and his warning about Mephiles. "And then he gave me this chaos emerald and said to "beware of Mephiles." How does he even know about Mephiles?" Silver said. "Well if you ask me, Mephiles and that black creature are hiding something from us." Blaze said. "I know, but the question is, what are they hiding?" Silver wondered. While Silver and Blaze were continuing to question the strange events that have been happening, Mephiles suddenly jumped down from the sky and landed in front of the two.

"Mephiles." Silver said, keeping a very watchful eye on him. Silver looks to Blaze for a moment before turning back to Mephiles. "Tell me. Who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world?" Silver questions his shadowy, untrustworthy ally. Mephiles looks up to Silver with eyes that you could feel piercing through your soul. "What does that matter to you? Unless you complete your task, the future of your world will remain the same...forever. The Iblis Trigger is currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this." Mephiles said, referring to the current timeline.

Silver and Blaze only took their eyes off of Mephiles for a moment, but when they looked back at him, he was gone. "Do you think we can trust him?" Silver asked his companion. "I don't know who to trust anymore. But for right now, we'll just have to take his word for it." Blaze said. "Right. Let's move before we lose the Iblis Trigger." Silver said as he broke into a run towards the train terminal with Blaze following close behind.

* * *

Silver and Blaze ran out of the town of Soleanna and soon found themselves at a large canyon with several industrial sites. "This place is so big. How are we ever going to find the Iblis Trigger here?" Silver questioned. "Our best opinion would be to split up and search in different areas till we find him." Blaze suggested. "All right, but if we don't find him within one hour, we meet back at the town plaza." Silver said. "Got it." Blaze said before she ran off. "No matter what happens, I can't let the Iblis Trigger get away." Silver said to himself before he jumped into the canyon.

Silver then landed on one of the industrial sites inside the canyon. The sound of metal hitting against metal reached his ears. "You have got to be kidding me." Silver whined. Silver turned around and found himself faced with two crab mechs. The crab mechs were about to fire until Silver grabbed them with his psychokinetic powers and bashed them against each other. "These guys get easier every time." Silver said as he started to walk away. His walk was short because there was nowhere left to go. "Great. Now what do I do?" Silver asked himself. Silver looked at the far end of the gap and, to his surprise, saw the Iblis Trigger with Elise and Amy run by. "The Iblis Trigger, he's here! I have to get to him!" Silver exclaimed. Thinking fast, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to grab hold of a metal box and jumped on it for a ride. Silver rode the box all the way to the other side and dropped down to his knees, terribly exhausted. "I can't stop now. I have to find the Iblis Trigger." Silver said. Using what strength he had, Silver got back to his feet and ran off in the direction the Iblis Trigger went.

Silver ran as fast as he could but he lost the Iblis Trigger and found himself completely lost in another part of the canyon. "Ugh! Where did he go?!" Silver questioned in frustration. Silver started kicking the ground; six flying mechs dropped from the sky and surrounded Silver. "I really don't have time for you!" Silver yelled as he used his psychokinetic powers to grab hold of all six mechs. Silver waved his hands in the air, which the mechs followed, and clasp them together, forcing the mech to collide with each other and explode. Just when Silver thought it was over, two trails of bullets came from different directions and were headed towards Silver. Silver quickly created a force field to block the bullets. Silver looked to the sky and saw two white mechs floating just above him. "I am really getting tired of you guys." Silver said. Silver then expanded his force field to knock the mechs off balance and destroy them. "No that their done, I have to figure out what to do next." Silver said. Silver took a step forward and when he did, the sound of a spring being pushed back entered his ears. Silver looked down and saw that he was standing on top of a large spring. "Uh oh." Silver said before he was launched into the air.

Silver flew through the air and landed, face first, into the gravel between two sets of railroad tracks. Silver got back to his feet and spit out any gravel that might have gotten into his mouth. "There's a taste that will never leave my mouth." Silver said. Silver was then hit in the back of the head and push forward into the gravel. "What?" Silver questioned. Silver got back to his feet and saw...nothing. "Where is it?" Silver asked. Silver was then hit across the face and sent further down the railway. "Whatever it is, it must have some kind of invisibility function." Silver thought. "Well, I'll just have to take care of that." Silver said. Silver's hands glowed with psychokinetic energy and pushed them to the ground, creating a large shockwave. The shockwave disabled the invisibility function of the enemy and revealed it to Silver. The enemy appeared to be a giant wasp-like mech that was about to attack Silver. Silver was about to attack until the ground began to rumble. Silver looked back and saw a large yellow train headed straight at them. Thinking fast, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to levitate on top of the train while the wasp mech was destroyed by it. "Whew, that was close." Silver said in relief. Silver decided to relax and search the industrial canyon while riding on the train. Silver soon found the he was looking for and jumped off the train.

Sonic was running with Elise in his arms and Amy running next to them. "I knew it. I knew you would return. You had to." Elise said to Sonic. "Sonic! Look out!" Amy shouted as she pulled him away just in time to avoid a green blast of energy. Sonic looked ahead and saw Silver standing in front of them. "You again?" Sonic said. "This time there will be no more interruptions! The Iblis Trigger must die!" Silver exclaimed. Silver launch a wave of psychokinetic energy at Sonic, which Sonic dived to avoid. Just as Sonic was about to get back to his feet, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to hold Sonic in place. "Sonic!" Amy shouted. "Did you two enjoy your little walk?" Eggman's voice came from the sky. Elise and Amy looked back for a moment before being captured by Eggman's Eggmobile. "Sonic!" Amy shouted to her hero. "Amy! Elise!" Sonic shouted, desperately trying to break free from Silver's hold to save them, but it was useless.

"It's time to end this, once and for all!" Silver exclaimed. Silver then raised his hand to finish Sonic, but was interrupted again when Mephiles jumped between them. Silver jumped back in surprise of Mephiles appearance, which forced him to release Sonic from his hold. "Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?" Silver asked, confused about his ally's actions. "I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said to Silver. Shadow looked back to Sonic and said "Get going." "Thanks, Shadow." Sonic said before he ran off to chase after Amy and Elise. Shadow turned back to his new opponent with every intention of defeating him.

Shadow was the first to strike and he charged at Silver. Silver countered by using his psychokinetic powers to push Shadow away fifteen feet. Shadow landed on his feet and looked stared at Silver, obviously impressed. "It's obvious that I have underestimated you. You are more powerful then you look, I'll give you that." Shadow said to Silver. "And I'm just getting started." Silver said as he used psychokinetic powers to lift a bunch of nearby tools and throw them at Shadow. Shadow made no move to avoid them, but instead started swatting them away like flies. "You call them power? Here, let me show you what real power is." Shadow said. Ten yellow arrows formed around Shadow. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as the yellow arrows flew towards silver. Thinking quickly, Silver created a force field that stopped Shadow's attack and rebounded it back towards him. Silver was exhausted from using his psychokinetic powers too much in one day. Shadow was becoming exhausted from using his chaos spear and being hit by Silver's and his own attacks. The winner of the battle would soon be decided

Growing very frustrated with Shadow, Silver charged at him without even thinking. Shadow saw this as an opportunity and pulled out the green chaos emerald he had obtain from the future. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted. Time instantly stopped and Shadow took the chance to deliver a strike kick to the back of Silver's head. Time returned to normal and Silver was sent plowing to the ground with an enormous pain in the back of his head. Silver got to his knees and stared at Shadow with anger in his eyes. "Why you!" Silver exclaimed. "Don't bother trying to defeat me. With a chaos emerald's power, I can control time and space. You can't break free." Shadow said to him. "I won't give up! It all depends on me! I can't lose! Not when I'm so close!" Silver said with determination. Silver then remembered the chaos emerald that Black Doom gave to him and pulled it out into Shadow's view.

Silver and Shadow charged at each other and bashed their arms together. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and Silver shout at the same time. The double chaos control created and spark of energy to be released and created and white vortex behind them. "What is that?" Silver asked. Shadow already knew about it since he used it to help sonic return to his time, but was surprised that Silver was able to create it. "You...induced chaos control." Shadow said in surprise. "I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world!" Silver exclaimed. "What an idiot." Shadow thought. "Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future; he's trying to eliminate the past." Shadow told him. "What? What are you talking about?" Silver asked, confused at what Shadow was saying. "If you want to know the truth then it would seem we must see what happened ten years ago. Follow me if you want to know the truth." Shadow told him before jumping into the vortex. Silver stood there for a moment, thinking about what to do. Who could he trust, Shadow or Mephiles. Silver had decided. Silver jumped into the vortex with Shadow to find out the truth.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	7. The Seal of Iblis

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Seven: The Seal of Iblis

A white vortex opens and Silver and Shadow drop down from it into an unknown location. "Where are we?" Silver asks. "My guess is that we are in the experimental base where the Solaris Project was created." Shadow said. "The Solaris Project?" Silver questions. "It was an experiment that was created by the ruler of Soleanna to control time and allow humanity the chance to correct their sins." Shadow explains. "But, what does any of this have to do with Mephiles or Iblis?" Silver asks. Shadow was about to answer him until the heard a faint rumbling sound coming from down the corridor.

In a laboratory just down the corridor where Shadow and Silver were, many scientists were gather around a container with a small flame was being experimented on. Among the scientist was the ruler of Soleanna and the small flame was most likely the Solaris Project. "My lord, we can't contain it much longer. A spatial meltdown is inevitable. We have to take shelter." One of the scientists said. "Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?" The Ruler asked the small flame. "Father!" a small voice came from behind. The Ruler turned around and saw his daughter, Elise. Suddenly, the flames power grew stronger until there was too much to contain. In a desperate act to save his daughter, The Ruler cover Elise with his body just as the container exploded.

Down the corridor, Shadow and Silver caught sight of the explosion up the corridor and quickly ran towards it. Upon reaching the sight where the explosion took place, Shadow and Silver found a destroyed laboratory with many dead scientists lying on the ground. "It appears we are too late." Shadow said. Shadow noticed that, somehow, The Ruler was still alive and quickly rushed to his side. But while Shadow was busy with The Ruler, Silver noticed a ball of flame hanging over a pool of purple ooze. "That flame...its Iblis!" Silver exclaimed. Upon hearing Silver's words, Shadow also took notice of the purple ooze beneath the flames. "And that ooze must be the original Mephiles." Shadow said. "That's Mephiles?!" Silver said in shock. Then, to Shadow and Silver's surprise, the ball of flame and the purple ooze started to move away. "They're escaping!" Silver shouted. "We must split up. I'll go after Mephiles." Shadow said. "Ok. Then leave Iblis to me." Silver said. The two hedgehogs were about to pursue their enemies until a weak voice stop them. "Wait" Shadow and Silver looked back and The Ruler holding up a silver scepter to Shadow. "Seal it with this." The Ruler said weakly as he placed the scepter in Shadow's hands. Shadow quickly took the scepter from The Ruler and ran after Mephiles while Silver ran after Iblis.

Silver jumped down a platform to land in a room that showed the outside. To his surprise, the entire place was completely under water. "Whoa! It's hard to believe this entire place is right under Soleanna." Silver said in amazement. Silver's moment was soon ruined when two lava tiger appeared out of nowhere. "What?! How can you monsters be here?!" Silver shouted, completely surprised they even exist yet. One of the lava tigers jumped at Silver, but Silver countered by using his psychokinetic powers to grab hold of it in the air. The second lava tiger jumped at Silver, but once again, Silver grabbed it with his psychokinetic powers and threw them both at the steel door at the end of the room. The impact destroyed the lava tiger and forced the door off its hinges. "Not what I was expecting, but I'll take it." Silver said as he ran down the new passageway.

After running down the passageway, Silver found himself in an empty circular room with a steel door at the end of it. "This looks simple enough. I'll just use my powers to pry the door open." Silver said. Silver walked across the room, but quickly stopped when three large golems made of rock and lava. "You have got to be kidding me." Silver complained. One of the lava golems lifted its hand into the air and created a small spiked rock ball and throws it at Silver. Thinking quickly, Silver caught the spiked ball but didn't notice that another lava golem threw a spiked ball at him until it hit him square in the back. The impact of the attack forced Silver to his knees. Silver looked up and saw all three golems holding spiked balls and throwing them at him. Using his psychokinetic powers, Silver created a force field that forced the spiked balls back at their creators. The rebounded spiked balls destroyed the lava golems and one of them bounced off and knocked the steel door off. "Again, not what I was expecting." Silver said as he walked out of the room.

Silver then found himself in a room with a long chasm and numerous grey bubbles floating through the air. "My powers still have been fully restored yet, so I can't levitate across. I'm gonna have to figure away to get across without overexerting and killing myself. But the question is, how?" Silver pondered. While Silver was trying to figure a way past his current situation, one of the grey bubbles collided with his head. "What the?" Silver said in surprise as the bubble nearly knocked him off his feet. Silver grabbed the bubble and felt that it was solid. Silver squeezed the bubble to pop it, but it didn't work. "That's weird." Silver said as he threw the bubble back with the rest. To his amazement, when the bubble he threw collided with another bubble, the merged together into a bigger bubble. "That's it!" Silver shouted as he came up with an idea. Using his psychokinetic powers, Silver brought all the grey bubbles together until they formed into one large bubble. Silver jumped on top of the bubble and used psychokinetic powers to cross the chasm.

After crossing the chasm, Silver jumped off the bubble and walked into the next room, which was filled with three lava tigers, three fire birds, and one lava golem. "Will this ever end?" Silver asked himself. The fire birds started by diving down on to Silver. Silver countered by grabbing them with his psychokinetic powers. The lava tigers jumped to bite at Silver, but silver moved the captive fire birds in front of him so that they would be bitten instead of him. The lava tigers bit down on the fire birds to destroy them before being lifted into the air by Silver's psychokinetic powers. Using all his strength, Silver lunged the lava tigers at the lava golem to destroy all of them at once. "With all these monsters around, Iblis has be close by." Silver said. And speak of the devil; Iblis flew by Silver into another room. "You won't get away, Iblis!" Silver shouted as he chased Iblis into the next room.

Silver was using his psychokinetic powers to contain Iblis, but the strain on his mind was becoming too much for Silver. Just then, The Ruler entered the room with Elise in his arms. "Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave!" Silver shouted to him. "I have my duty. This living flame has been entrusted to the royal family. The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen." The Ruler said as he placed his daughter on the table underneath Iblis. The Ruler the pulls out the white chaos emerald and allows it to float inside the flames. "Eternal sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!" The Ruler chanted. Just as The Ruler had commanded, the flames were engulfed by the chaos emerald and then sealed inside Elise.

The Ruler struggled to stand as he picked up his beloved daughter. "I'm sorry, but...can you take her to a safe place?" The Ruler asked of Silver. "I will." Silver accepted. Silver took Elise into his arms just as The Ruler collapsed to his knees. The Ruler looked at Elise one last time and said "That's a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flame inside you. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry and...Live...happily." With that being said, The Ruler fell to the ground and died. "Iblis. No matter where you are, you always bring pain." Silver said.

* * *

Silver was waiting outside with Elise in his arms and Shadow walked out of the former base with the glowing scepter in his hands. "Did you do it?" Silver asked. "Yes. And you?" Shadow asked. "Yes. The flames have been properly sealed." Silver answered. Silver walked over to a near by tree and set Elise down next to it. Shadow looked at the scepter for a moment before setting it down next to Elise. "You're going to leave it behind?" Silver questioned. "Yes. I already know what becomes of it in the future." Shadow said to him. "It's time to return." Shadow said as he pulled out his chaos emerald. "Of course." Silver said as he pulled out his chaos emerald. The two hedgehogs lifter their chaos emeralds into the air and shouted" CHAOS CONTROL!" And on command, a white vortex appeared behind them and Shadow jumped through it.

Silver was about to follow him until. "Where am I?" Silver looked back and found that Elise was awake. "What happened? Who are you?" Elise asked Silver. "I am Silver." Silver answered her question. "Where is my father?" Elise asked. "I am sorry, but he's gone. But don't feel sad. Your father would not want you to be sad." Silver told her. Silver then took out his blue chaos emerald and gave it to Elise. "What is this?" Elise asked. "It's a good luck charm. As long as you have it, you will always been happy." Silver told her. "Thank you." Elsie said. Silver smiled at Elise before turning around and disappearing in the vortex.

* * *

Back inside the deserted laboratory where Solaris was created, a blue robot was walking into the center of the room. It would appear that I am too late. Too bad, the Solaris Project could have been a great source of power for me. But at least I still have this." The blue robot said as he held up a small computer chip. The blue robot inserted the chip into its head and could feel an enormous amount of power enter its mechanical body. "Hahahaha. With this power I will have my revenge on Sonic for defeating me and Eggman for trying to deactivate me! Today begins the start of my own empire!" the blue robot laughed out as he began to transform.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	8. Things Have Changed

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Eight: Things Have Changed

Blaze was in the sitting on the fountain in the central plaza of Soleanna, waiting for Silver to show up. It was fifteen minutes past the time Silver said to meet up and he still wasn't there. "What is taking Silver so long? He should have been here by now." Blaze complained. Just then, a white vortex appeared out of nowhere above Blaze's head and Silver dropped out from it and landed on top of her. The sudden collision of the two causes Blaze to lose her balance and fall into the fountain along with Silver. "You really know how to make an entrance, Silver." Blaze said sarcastically as she climbed out of the fountain. "Sorry about that, Blaze" Silver apologized. Blaze shook her fur of all the water, which made Silver even damper. "Yeah, thanks Blaze." Silver said sarcastically as he used his psychokinetic powers to shake the water from his fur.

"So, what did you find out?" Blaze asked. "Mephiles, he lied to us. The Iblis Trigger...wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog." Silver said to her. "That's very strange." Blaze said. "What do you mean?" Silver asked. "If Sonic wasn't the Iblis Trigger, then why would Mephiles being us back to the past and tell us he was?" Blaze questioned. "I don't know." Silver answered honestly. "Maybe we can find out if you explain everything you saw." Blaze said. "Can we talk about it at the café?" Silver asked. "How come?" Blaze asked. "Because I'm hungry." Silver said sheepishly. "Oh, silver. We don't have time for food. We need to find Mephiles." Blaze said sternly. Just then, a faint rumbling sound came out of nowhere. The sound came from Blaze's stomach and Blaze's face was red with embarrassment. "Right after we eat." Blaze said quickly. "Good idea." Silver said.

Silver and Blaze were sitting at the counter of Silver's favorite café as Silver's new friend was serving them. "Here you go, Silver. One sirloin steak for you and a smoked salmon for the lovely young lady." The server said as gave them their food. "Thank you." Blaze said before she started eating. "I didn't know you had a cute girlfriend, Silver." The server said. Upon hearing those words, Blaze instantly spit out her food and Silver accidentally swallowed his fork and began to choke. Blaze hit Silver in the back and forced him to spit out the fork, which nearly nailed the server in the head. "She's not my girlfriend." Silver said. "Whatever." the server shrugged it off. Silver and Blaze both took notice that people were talking loudly. "Why is it so noisy?" Silver asked. "Didn't you hear?" The server said. "Hear what?" Blaze asked. "The princess went to Eggman's base in response for his earlier threat." The server explained. "What if he plans to free Iblis?" Silver said to Blaze. "Then we can't waste time. Come on!" Blaze exclaimed as the both ran off to find Eggman.

* * *

Sonic and Amy were running across the valley outside Soleanna until several white mechs drop down and blocked their path. "We never get a break, do we?" Sonic said. The mechs were about to fire until they were suddenly entrapped in a strange light. "What the?" Sonic questioned. Just then, Silver and Blaze drop down from one of the trees and lands in front of the two. "Silver!" Amy exclaimed. Using his psychokinetic powers, Silver pushed all the mechs against the trees and destroyed them. "You two look like you're in a hurry." Silver said. "What's it to you." Sonic said harshly, not trusting Silver one bit. But why would he after Silver tried to kill him not once, not twice, but three times. "Look, I know you don't trust me, but the circumstances have changed. I need to rescue the princess." Silver said. Sonic could tell that Silver was telling the truth and said "All right, but how are we going to find her?" Sonic asked. "It would be a good idea if we split into groups of two to find her and then get back together later to save her." Blaze suggested. "Ok, let's go, Amy." Sonic said as he ran off with Amy close behind. "We better hurry before Eggman frees Iblis." Silver said. "Right." Blaze said as the two ran off in another direction.

Silver and Blaze arrive at another part of the valley and found themselves faced with two white mechs and a large mech. "Eggman must have a lot of free time to make all these mechs." Blaze said. The giant mech created a large metal ball and hurtled it at the two. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to catch the metal ball. But while Silver was busy with the giant mech, he didn't notice the white mechs about to shoot at him. "Oh no, you don't!" Blaze exclaimed. Using her pyrokinetic powers, Blaze created a small ball of flame in her hands and threw it at the mech. Unfortunately for Blaze; the ball of flame had no effect on them and bounced of to land on the crates next to them. By some miracle, one of the crates was filled with explosives and exploded when the ball of flames reached it, destroying all three mechs.

"Well that was certainly lucky." Blaze said. "Yeah. Guess I won't need this." Silver said referring to the metal ball above his head. Silver threw the metal ball behind him, but did realize where it was headed. The metal ball collided with one of the many towers and destroyed it. hearing the destruction he caused, Silver looked back at the destroyed tower and then back at Blaze, who look _really_ angry right now. "Uh...oops." Silver chuckled nervously. "Let's just hurry before you destroy anything else." Blaze said. "Uh...right." Silver said shamefully as the started to walk away.

Silver and Blaze then reached a flight of stair, only without the stairs. Blaze looked down the gap and saw the stairs down below them. "looks like you're up, Silver." Blaze said. Silver, using his psychokinetic powers, lifted all the stairs and placed them in their proper places. "Good job, Silver." Blaze said. Suddenly, a faint thud reached Blaze's sensitive ears and she looked back to find Silver collapsed on the ground. "Silver!" Blaze exclaimed as she ran to his side. "Silver, what's wrong." Blaze asked. "My powers have been fully restored since we arrived in this time period." Silver said weakly. "That's not good." Blaze said as she picked him up by his arm and started carrying him on her shoulder. Blaze started walking up the stairs with Silver and soon enters into a large empty citadel. But it wasn't as empty as they thought.

"Hahahaha! This has got to be the easiest theft ever!" An unknown voice laughed. "And to think, you almost didn't want to come here." A female voice could be heard. "Now aren't you glad she tricked you into coming, boss?" A gruff voice asked. The voices were then identified when Jet, Wave and Storm, the Babylon Rogues, came into view, hold a number of sacks. "She didn't trick! I chose to come here!" Jet claimed. "Whatever." Wave shrugged it off. "Jet then noticed Silver and Blaze's presence. "Hey! who are you?!" Jet questioned. "We could ask you the same thing." Silver said weakly. "We're no one." Wave said. "Yeah. And we definitely not thieves carrying a bag of loot." Storm said. "STORM!" Jet and Wave yelled. "So you're thieves? Then I guess that means we have to stop you." Silver said as he weakly stood up. "Bring it on!" Jet challenged. Just as the five were about to battle, a giant grey walker mech jumped between them. "Later suckers!" Jet yelled as he and the others took the opportunity to escape. "Looks like we're on our own." Blaze said as they came face-to-face with the walker.

* * *

Jet, Wave and Storm were riding their extreme gear to escape the valley. "those guys are lucky that thing got to them before us." Jet said arrogantly. "You know, I almost feel bad for them. Almost." Wave said. "Yeah. Even though that robot looked pretty tough and that grey guy looked really tired." Storm said. Jet squeaked from feeling guilt. "And they would probably die because we left them there." Storm said. Jet suddenly screech the Wind Rider to a halt and looked at the golden ring on his finger, remembering his adventures with Shahra in the Arabian Nights. "Curse my good heart." Jet said before turning the Wind Rider around a rode back.

* * *

Silver was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall before hitting the ground. Blaze used her pyrokinetic powers to engulf her hands in flames and lunge at the walker. Unfortunately, her attack had no effect on the large mech and gave the walker an opportunity to land a solid kick on Blaze. Blaze landed next to Silver on the ground and was too weak to stand up. "Look's like this is it." Blaze said. "After all we did, nothing changed." Silver said. "I wouldn't say nothing." Blaze said as she reached over and grabbed Silver's hand with her own. The mech prepared to fire, a mysterious tornado came out of nowhere. "What's happening?!" Silver shouted. The mysterious tornado disappeared and the Babylon Rogues stood in its place. "What are you guys doing here?" Blaze asked. "Just shut up and let us take care of this thing." Jet said.

The walker mech fired a few missiles from it pack, but Jet pulled out his fans to swat them away. While Jet was distracting the mech front the front, Wave and Storm snuck up behind the mechs legs. "Now, Storm!" Wave yelled. Storm used his amazing strength to crush the walker's left leg with his fist and Wave used her _huge_ wrench to destroy the walker's right leg. Without its legs to support it, the walker mech fell to the ground with a loud thud. Then, Jet jumped up onto the walker's head and pierced it head with the metal from his fan. The mechs head exploded and when the dust cleared, the Babylon Rogues disappeared. "Where did they go?" Silver asked as he and Blaze got back to their feet. "I don't know, but we can stay here much longer. We have to rescue the princess." Blaze said. Silver nodded his head in agreement with Blaze and took off.

* * *

Sonic and Silver met up again later, but found out they were too late as they watched Eggman ship fly over the horizon and exploded. "No! we're too late!" Sonic exclaimed. "We failed. We couldn't save her." Amy said tearfully. Silver held his head down in shame. It was his fault that Elise became Eggman's prisoner in the first place. Just then, an idea came to Silver. "Wait...there's still a way to change this." Silver said. "Huh?" Sonic said in confusion. "If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her." Silver explained. "Chaos control." Sonic said, understanding Silver's plan. "Exactly." Silver said as he pulled out the white emerald he received from the ruler of Soleanna. Sonic pulled out the light-blue chaos emerald he obtained from Silver's time. The two hedgehogs held their chaos emeralds in the air and shouted "CHAO CONTROL!"

On command, a white vortex appeared behind them. "Come on, Sonic! Let's go save Elise!" Amy exclaimed as she charged at the vortex. "Amy, no!" Sonic yelled, but was too late as she jumped through the vortex. Sonic was about to follow her until he turned around and threw his chaos emerald to Silver. Silver caught the emerald and looked to Sonic, confused, "We can handle this ourselves. Besides, you've got somewhere to go, don't you? we'll make sure to change Elise's fate. And that in turn, should change your future too. Thanks, Silver" Sonic said. "Yeah...just go save her." Silver said. Sonic jumped into the vortex with Silver and Blaze jumping in after him.

* * *

**Please, read and review**


	9. Absolution

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG: IBLIS**

I dedicate this chapter to my mentor, Kiba Sniper, and my new friend, The All Real Numbers Symbol, for supporting this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters, just the OC's

Chapter Nine: Absolution

A white vortex appears in midair with Silver and Blaze jumping down from it. Silver took a look around to register his surroundings. They were in a river of hot lava near an active volcano, which meant that they were in the right time period. "Looks like we're back. Now what?" Blaze asked. "I know how to save our world now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it." Silver said confidently. "So you have a plan?" Blaze questions. "Yes. But first we must defeat Iblis and return him to his original form." Silver told her. "Well then, let's hurry. I can sense his flames coming from that volcano." Blaze told him. Silver nodded his head in agreement as they both started walking towards Iblis' lair.

Silver and Blaze jumped down from one of the higher cliffs to land on a piece of rock that was floating on the lava. "So you're telling me that we have to cross all this just to get to Iblis?" Silver questioned. "Unfortunately, yes." Blaze replied. "It's never easy, is it?" Silver complained. "The greater things in life never are." Blaze said to him. "Did you read that off a fortune cookie back in Soleanna?" Silver questioned his companion. "No!" Blaze said quickly. Silver just stared at her, not believing her. "Ok, I did. Look, we don't have time for this. We have to stop Iblis." Blaze said as she started jumping across the rock platforms. Silver shook his head for a moment before following her.

After jumping across numerous platforms, Blaze and Silver landed on an area of rock that held a shield cage with a spring inside. "What is that doing here?" Silver questioned. "I don't know, but it looks like it's the only way we'll be able to get past this obstacle." Blaze said as she looked up to the high cliff. "But the question is, how are going to get it open?" Blaze asked. Just then, a lava golem jumped down and nearly crushed Blaze if Silver didn't pull her back with his psychokinetic powers. "I really think we should take care of this guy first." Silver said. The lava golem created two spike balls in its hands and threw them at the two, but Silver stopped them with his psychokinetic powers. "Do these guys ever learn?" Silver said as he threw the ball back at the lava golem. Before it was destroyed, the lava golem fall backwards on the shield cage to destroy it. "Well, that works." Blaze said. Silver and Blaze jumped onto spring to fly up to the cliff above them.

Upon reaching the top of high cliff, Silver and Blaze were confronted by numerous firebirds and lava tigers. "There's just no end to these things." Silver said. Many of the lava tigers jumped at Silver, but Silver countered by creating a force field and pushing them off the cliff. While Silver wasn't looking, one of the fire birds swooped down to claw Silver. Lucky for Silver, Blaze used her pyrokinetic powers to cover her feet in flames and kick the bird away to destroy it. "Silver! I need a boost!" Blaze shouted. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to lift Blaze into the air and headed towards the fire birds. After breaking out of Silver's hold, Blaze jumped towards the army of fire birds using her pyrokinetic powers to claw through them. After finishing up with the last fire bird, Blaze jumped back onto the cliff.

Unfortunately for her, Blaze lost her footing on the landing and fell off the cliff towards the lava river. "Blaze!!!" Silver yelled as he tried to reach out for her. And to both of their surprise, one of the rock platforms shot up from the lava, caught Blaze and landed back on the cliff. "Silver...how did you do that?" Blaze asked. "I guess my powers have been fully restored." Silver guessed. "But how?" Blaze questioned. "Well...I guess the reason my powers were always weakened was because Mephiles was always close by. But since he's not around, my powers have been fully restored." Silver concluded. "Well then, why are we walking there?" Blaze asked. "Good point." Silver said. Using his psychokinetic powers, Silver lifted Blaze and himself off the ground and flew straight towards the volcano.

* * *

Silver and Blaze were flying towards the center of the volcano until they suddenly dropped. Lucky for them, a rock platform was right underneath them when they fell. "What's going on, Silver? Why did you stop? We are almost there." Blaze said. "I'm sorry, Blaze. But even with my powers fully restored, I still can't take the both of us all the way." Silver said as he collapsed to his knees. "Then I guess we'll have to walk the rest of the way." Blaze said as she picked up Silver by his arm and carried him by her shoulder. It was a really bad time for Silver to become exhausted since they were now surrounded by an army of lava tigers and firebird. "Why do they always come at a bad time?" Blaze complained. Just then, all the lava tigers jumped onto the duo. Everything looked grim for the heroes until. "SWIFT STRIKE!" a demonic voice came from nowhere.

All of a sudden, a horizontal blade of energy came out of nowhere and sliced through the lava tiger. In a flash of light, Black Doom appeared to the heroes rescue. "You. How did you get here?" Silver asked. "There is no time for questions. You must defeat Iblis before he reaches his final form." Black Dom told them. "But how do we get there?" Blaze asked. "Leave that to me. CHAO CONTROL!" Black Doom shouted and with a wave of his hand, Silver and Blaze disappeared in a flash of light. Now Black Doom was left alone with the monsters of Iblis. "Let us see how you monstrosities fair against mine." Black Doom said as he held two black balls in his hands. Black Doom threw the balls on the ground to smash them and from the shattered pieces came several Black Warriors hold black swords. "Attack!" Black Doom commanded.

* * *

In a flash of light, Silver and Blaze appeared in the center of the volcano. "When this is over, you have a lot to explain." Blaze said. Just then, the ground below they feet started to rumble violently. "It's Iblis! He's here!" Blaze shouted to Silver. And just as Blaze said, Iblis appeared from the lava, only in a different form. He was now a gigantic flaming humanoid monster made of lava and rocks. "Come on, Iblis!" Silver challenged. "This time I'll finally stop you!" Silver proclaimed. Iblis gave out a loud roar to accept Silver's challenge.

Iblis clasped its hands together to give it a meditative look and over a hundred fire balls appeared out of the lava to float around him. "I had no idea he could do that." Silver said. The fireballs began to circle Iblis before launching themselves at Silver. Thinking quickly, Silver created a force field around him and Blaze while using his psychokinetic powers to catch as many fireballs as he can. "I believe these belong to you!" Silver yelled as he threw the fireballs back at Iblis. The fireballs landed direct blows at Iblis, who gave out a painful roar from the hits." Hah!" Silver shouted victoriously.

Iblis once again returned to his meditative stance and you could see the lava in his body beginning to move around strangely. "What is he up to?" Blaze pondered. Just then, a pulse of fire was released from Iblis' body and headed towards Silver. "Silver, get down!" Blaze shouted. But Silver was in too much shock of how strong Iblis had become to move. Blaze quickly grabbed Silver and dragged him down to the ground to avoid the attack. "Next time I say get down, I expect you to listen." Blaze said sternly. A loud rumbling sound could be heard only a few feet ahead of them and Silver and Blaze looked up to find Iblis standing only a few feet from them. "Aw man." Silver complained.

Iblis lifted it hand (or claw, I'm not sure) and brought it down on the two. Silver and Blaze quickly jumped to their feet and moved out of the way to avoid Iblis' attack. Iblis brought down its head to bite at Silver, but Silver avoided it by jumping on Iblis head. "Let's see how you like this!" Silver shouted. Silver used his psychokinetic powers to send a pulse psychic energy through Iblis' head. Iblis roared in pain and swatted Silver away. "He's going to have one major headache." Silver joked. Blaze only groaned at Silver's lame attempt to make a joke.

Iblis moved away from Silver and Blaze until he was in the center of the volcano. "What's he doing?" Blaze questioned. Iblis resumed its meditative stance and then a huge ball of flames formed above his head. "Silver, watch out!" Blaze warned. Iblis threw the ball of flames at the two and Silver tried to use his psychokinetic powers to stop it. Silver was able to stop it in the air, but only momentarily. The strain from using his psychokinetic powers to hold such a large and powerful object was too much for him to handle. "Silver, get out of there now!" Blaze shouted. "No! For too long have we lived in fear! The fear created by Iblis! This is our final chance to make things right and I am not about to back down now!" Silver proclaimed. Just then, the white and light blue chaos emeralds shined brightly, giving Silver the strength he needed to push the ball of flames back. The ball of flames completely engulfed Iblis, finally destroying him. "We...did it." Silver said weakly.

With Iblis defeat, a large spire of flames shot out of the lava to reveal Iblis' true form. Silver knew what we was about to do was a risk, but it was one that had to be taken. Silver pulled out his chaos emeralds and walked up to Iblis. "Chaos emeralds, lend me your power! Eternal sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul Iblis! You cursed flames of disaster!" Silver chanted. The chaos emeralds in Silver's hands started to glow and to his surprise, Iblis began to...crack? "What the?" Silver said in confusion. Iblis continued to crack until it finally exploded, sending Silver and Blaze flying a few feet back. Silver and Blaze got back to their feet and saw that even with Iblis gone, nothing had changed.

"What happened? Didn't we win? Wasn't Iblis destroyed?" Blaze continually questioned. "That wasn't Iblis." Silver said. "What?!" Blaze shouted in shock. "I felt the true essence of Iblis and that wasn't it." Silver said as he showed Blaze a small mechanical ball in his hand. "It was a fake." Silver told her. "But who would create a false Iblis?" Blaze questioned. "It was Mephiles. I finally understand why he sent us back in time. When the princess died, Iblis died with her. That's he sent us back in time. To save Iblis." Silver concluded. "So, did we save Iblis?" Blaze asked. "We didn't, but I'm sure Sonic did." Silver said regretfully. "Then all we can do now is hope." Blaze told him as they looked up to the blacked skies.

* * *

**Dreams of an Absolution**

And every night, I lay awake  
I find the conclusion  
And every night, it just stays the same  
I dream of absolution

In the night-light, do you see what you dream  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the preachers, all with their lies

And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain  
For the valor you wait; it never came  
If you were able, would you go change the past  
To mend a faux paux with one last chance

And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Tonight

'cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution

'cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

In the night-light, do you see what you dream  
All your triumph and all you'll ever be  
Look around you, then you may realize  
Happiness lies trapped in misery

And who knows what of our future  
We can all try to change the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Tonight

'cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution

'cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

'cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution

'cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution

And you'll see...  
What you'll be...  
And you'll see...  
All you can be...

And every night...  
And every night...  
And every night...  
I will dream...

And you'll see...  
That this is my dream  
And you'll see...  
Every night...  
I'll always dream...

And every night...  
And every night...  
I will dream...

* * *

**Part 1 of 3 is now complete. Don't miss part 2, Shadow the Hedgehog: Mephiles. Please, read and review**


End file.
